The Charge of the Light Brigade (1936 film)
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Max Steiner | cinematography = Sol Polito A.S.C. | editing = George Amy | studio = Warner Bros. Pictures | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 115 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $1,330,000John Sedgwick, Mike Pokorny, "Hollywood’s foreign earnings during the 1930s", 83 TRAC 1 (1) pp. 83–97 Intellect Limited 2010 p92 | gross = $1,454,000 (domestic) $1,928,000 (foreign) }} The Charge of the Light Brigade is a 1936 American historical adventure film made by Warner Bros.Variety film review; November 4, 1936, page 18.Harrison's Reports film review; November 7, 1936, page 178. It was directed by Michael Curtiz and produced by Samuel Bischoff, with Hal B. Wallis as executive producer, from a screenplay by Michael Jacoby and Rowland Leigh, from a story by Michael Jacoby based on the poem The Charge of the Light Brigade by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. The music score was by Max Steiner and the cinematography by Sol Polito. Scenes were shot at the following California locations: Lone Pine, Sherwood Lake, Lasky Mesa, Chatsworth and Sonora. The Sierra Nevada mountains were used for the Khyber Pass scenes.http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/2098/The-Charge-of-the-Light-Brigade/notes.html The film starred Errol Flynn and Olivia de Havilland. The story is very loosely based on the famous Charge of the Light Brigade that took place during the Crimean War (1853–56). Additionally, the story line seems to include the Siege of Cawnpore during the Indian Rebellion of 1857. This was the second of eight films in which Errol Flynn and Olivia de Havilland starred together. The film was remade The Charge of the Light Brigade in 1968 starring Trevor Howard and Vanessa Redgrave. Plot In 1854, Major Geoffrey Vickers (Errol Flynn) and his brother, Captain Perry Vickers (Patric Knowles), are stationed at the fictional city of Chukoti in India, with the 27th Lancers of the British Army during the period of East India Company dominance over the Indian subcontinent. Perry has secretly betrayed Geoffrey by stealing the love of his fiancee Elsa (Olivia de Havilland). During an official visit to local tributary rajah, Surat Khan (C. Henry Gordon), Geoffrey saves the rajah's life. Later, Surat Khan massacres the inhabitants of Chukoti (mainly the dependents of the lancers), and allies himself with the Russians, whom the British are fighting in the Crimean War. He spares Elsa and Geoffrey as they flee the slaughter to repay his debt to Geoffrey. The love triangle and the quest for vengeance are both resolved at the Battle of Balaclava. Aware that Surat Khan is inspecting the Russian position opposite the 27th Lancers, Geoffrey Vickers secretly replaces the written orders of Sir Charles Macefield (Henry Stephenson) to the commander of the Light Brigade, Sir Benjamin Warrenton (Nigel Bruce). Vickers then orders the famous suicidal attack so the lancers can avenge the Chukoti massacre. He writes a note to Macefield explaining his actions and forces his brother Perry to deliver it, sparing him from almost certain death. The attack succeeds in reaching the Russian artillery positions. There, Vickers finds and kills Surat Khan, at the cost of his own life. After receiving Vickers' note, Macefield takes responsibility for the charge and burns the note to protect Vickers' good name. Cast Opening credits * with Errol Flynn * Olivia de Havilland * Patric Knowles * Henry Stephenson * Nigel Bruce * Donald Crisp * David Niven End credits * Errol Flynn as Major Geoffrey Vickers * Olivia de Havilland as Elsa Campbell * Patric Knowles as Captain Perry Vickers * Henry Stephenson as Sir Charles Macefield * Nigel Bruce as Sir Benjamin Warrenton * Donald Crisp as Colonel Campbell * David Niven as Captain Randall * C. Henry Gordon as Surat Khan * G. P. Huntley, Jr. as Major Jowett * Robert Barrat as Count Igor Volonoff * Spring Byington as Lady Octavia Warrenton * E. E. Clive as Sir Humphrey Harcourt * J. Carrol Naish as Subahdar-Major Puran Singh * Walter Holbrook as Cornet Barclay * Princess Baigum as Prema's Mother * Charles Sedgwick as Cornet Pearson * Scotty Beckett as Prema Singh * George Regas as Wazir * Helen Sanborn as Mrs. Jowett Production Development The charge had been portrayed in a British movie, The Jaws of Death, in 1930. Warner Bros were inspired to make the film after Lives of a Bengal Lancer (1935) had been released to great popularity, ushering in a series of British Empire adventure tales. Michel Jacoby had developed a story based on the famous charge but, although Warners bought Jacoby's script, the final script was closer to Lives of a Bengal Lancer.Tony Thomas, Rudy Behlmer * Clifford McCarty, The Films of Errol Flynn, Citadel Press, 1969 p 45-50 An original working title was The Charge of the 600.Tennyson 's Celebrated "Charge of the Light Brigade " Inspiration for New Film: Miss Colbert Will Be Star of 'Frenchy' Moroni Olsen Given Musketeer Role; Jones to Sing Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 13 June 1935: 13. Warners wanted an all-British cast. Errol Flynn (Australian, but considered Irish) had made such a strong impression in Captain Blood he was removed from supporting Fredric March in Anthony Adverse to play the lead in Charge of the Light Brigade.Chaplin's Big Business: Goldwyn's Leading Lady: A New Romantic Hero Bain, Greville. The Times of India (1861-current) Delhi, India 07 Mar 1936: 9. Ian Hunter was connected to the film early on.Irvin S Cobb, Famous Humorist, Signs to Star at Twentieth Century-Fox: Zanuck Picks Story for Writer-Player Francine Larrimore Arriving October 20 to Do Picture Work for M.-G.-M.; Featured Roles Awarded Melvyn Douglas Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 18 Sep 1935: 9. Anita Louise was announced as the female lead.SCREEN NOTES New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 20 Mar 1936: 28. Patric Knowles had just joined Warner Bros at the recommendation of Irving Asher in London, the same man who recommended Errol Flynn. He was given the crucial support part of Flynn's brother.Irvin Cobb, Film Future Secure, to Star in "Gentleman From Mississippi": Writer's Thespianic Adventure Proceeds Claude Rains and Charles Boyer Both Will Have Fling at Napoleon Interpretation; Choir Singer in "Stagestruck" Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 09 Mar 1936: 15. The movie gave an early important role for David Niven.Bette Davis, Academy Winner, Will Break Up Film Duties With Vacation: Star Going to Palm Springs, Honolulu Randolph Scott Will Portray Scout Hawkeye in "Last of Mohicans;" Sol Lesser Plans Films for Twentieth-Century Release Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 07 Mar 1936: 5. Edward G. Robinson tested for the role of the lead villain Surat Khan. Basil Rathbone was also considered before C Henry Gordon was cast.Franchot Tone Selected to Appear Opposite Jean Harlow in "Suzy" Film: George Fitzmaurice Will Direct Feature Harriet Hilliard's Next Picture Will Be "Make a Wish;" Capra Seeking Tibetans; Beverly Roberts Wins Leading Part Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 20 Mar 1936: 15. Shooting Shooting started April 1936.Jungle Scene Gives Actors Extra Thrill Shaffer, George. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 15 Apr 1936: 22. During filming on location at Lone Pine California the unit helped put out a fire which started at a restaurant across the road from where the actors were staying.Movie Crew Aids Firemen New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 02 Apr 1936: 29. There was some shooting done in Mexico where there were fewer restrictions on hurting animals.NEWS OF THE SCREEN: Forward the Light Brigade, to Mexico -- More Costumes for Hepburn -- Trivial Matters. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 15 June 1936: 24. The Charge sequence The film comes to a climax at the Battle of Balaclava, subject of Lord Tennyson's poem The Charge of the Light Brigade. The lancers charge into the valley and brave the Russian cannons, and many are killed. Text from Tennyson's poem is superimposed on the screen, coupled with Max Steiner's musical score. Director Michael Curtiz, who did not have an excellent command of English, shouted "Bring on the empty horses", meaning "riderless horses". David Niven used this as the title of his book about the Golden Age of Hollywood. The battlefield set was lined with tripwires to trip the cavalry horses. For the filming of the climactic charge, 125 horses were tripped; of those, 25 were killed or had to be put down afterward. Errol Flynn, an accomplished horseman, was outraged by the animal cruelty and by director Michael Curtiz's seeming indifference and attacked Curtiz. They were pulled apart before any serious damage was done. The charge sequence forced the U.S. Congress to ensure the safety of animals in motion pictures; the ASPCA followed suit and banned tripwires from films. Unlike Flynn's other blockbuster films, because of the number of horses killed, it was never rereleased by Warner Brothers. Stylized as a cenotaph in opening credits "QUIS SUPERABIT WHO SHALL EXCEL THEM Dedication To the officers and men Of the Light Brigade who Died victorious in a gallant Charge at Balaklava for Queen and Country A.D. 1856" "The world is indebted to Alfred, Lord Tennyson, Poet Laureate to Her Majesty, Queen Victoria of Great Britain, for perpetuating in an epic poem one of the most distinguished events in history conspicuous for sheer valor…" Disclaimer at the end of opening credits "This production has its basis in history. The historical basis, however, has been fictionized for the purposes of this picture and the names of many characters, many characters themselves, the story, incidents and institutions, are fictitious. With the exception of known historical characters, whose actual names are herein used, no identification with actual persons, living or dead, is intended or should be inferred." Reception The film was a massive hit in Japan.https://archive.org/stream/variety129-1938-01#page/n27/mode/1up/search/gross Awards Jack Sullivan won the Academy Award for Best Assistant Director for his work on the film, and the film was also nominated for the Academy Award for Sound (Nathan Levinson) and the Academy Award for Original Music Score. See also * List of American films of 1936 References External links * * * * * Category:1936 films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:British Empire war films Category:English-language films Category:Crimean War films Category:Film scores by Max Steiner Category:Films based on poems Category:Films based on works by Alfred Tennyson Category:Films directed by Michael Curtiz Category:Films set in the British Raj Category:War films based on actual events Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animal cruelty incidents Category:1930s war films Category:Films produced by Samuel Bischoff Category:Films produced by Hal B. Wallis